


Cake

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Holly Poly, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, Why Did I Write This?, there is only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Hercules gets a call from an unknown number.He and his boyfriends rearrange their Saturday plans
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> ...Your guess is as good as mine.
> 
> Also, fluff! Maybe this will convince you guys to not kill me after writing Angel! Oh, I sure hope it does.
> 
> Nothing was special about 5
> 
> This is fic number 29
> 
> Time to write,
> 
> THE OTHER 51!!!

Hercules was sitting in the living room with his four boyfriends of about a year now. It was a relaxing Saturday, one of the few that allowed everyone to be home. It was two in the evening. Everyone was talking when Hercules got a phone call. John looked up from his drawing.

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t recognize the number and it’s not a contact.”

“Answer it. We can have some fun.”

“It’s probably someone calling about my car’s extended warranty.”

“ANSWER AND PUT ON SPEAKER!” Hercules rolled his eyes at his boyfriends’ antics. Hercules does as told.

“Hello-”

“Listen, I got 50 boxes of cake mix, fondant, decorating tools, and enough frosting to last four years. I need you over here in ten minutes if we’re gonna make and decorate all 24 cakes before six tomorrow. Do you know how to create a mirror cake or a Pikachu cake?”

“This the wrong-”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW TO CREATE A MIRROR CAKE OR A PIKACHU CAKE!?! I need to know if I have to start looking at tutorials.” Lafayette jumped forward. Laf owned his own little bakery, so he definitely knows how to frost a cake.

“I know, mon ami!”

“...When did you become French?”

“Yeah, this is the wrong number. But send us your address, we’ll be there in half an hour.”

“I have good frosting tools, so I’ll bring them. What part of the city do you live in?” 

“I’ll text you the address. Thank you so much, you don’t have to do this.”

“Eh, we’re bored. There are four of us, though one isn’t allowed in the kitchen.”

“I almost burnt the apartment down.” Alex explained.

“I will remember that. See you soon. And thanks again.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

John stands in front of the apartment, along with Laf, Hercules, and Alex. They have about eight bags filled with baking stuff Laf said were necessities. John knocks. A man, maybe an inch or two shorter than Alex answers. He’s got dark skin, a smaller body, and a shaved head. The most notable thing though is the flour coating different parts of him. Alex lights up.

“Aaron Burr, sir.”

“Hamilton. Come in.” Aaron moves out of the way, letting them into the apartment. It was very clean and minimalist, the only notable thing is a record player in the corner. That, and the kitchen having an entire counter covered in flour.

“What happened?”

“I’m short.” Alex seems to notice something.

“Oh, right! I need to introduce you five. Everyone, this is Aaron Burr. He works with me at the law firm. Aaron, this is Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette.”

“I am not calling him that.” Everyone laughs. Lafayette stands up.

“You can call me Lafayette, Laf, or Gilbert.”

“They're my boyfriends.”

“All of them?”

“Is that a problem?”

“I honestly don’t care what they are, as long as they help me get even an hour of sleep tonight.” Aaron stated. They make their way to the kitchen. Aaron pulls out several large bowls and a bunch of other stuff. He separates the different flavored cake mixes. “Okay, so ten want vanilla, eight want strawberry, and six want chocolate. When it comes to decorating, most just wanted a basic theme, like pirates. One girl does want a solar system cake and I have an idea. I think-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” John says, holding his hand to stop Aaron, “But why the fuck do you need to create 24 cakes?”

“What? Oh! The local orphanage never celebrated birthdays. They say ‘happy birthday’ and send you on your way. Well, 24 kids have a birthday this month, and I decided to surprise them and told them I’d make them a cake! Start giving kids cake on their birthday month. I chose to start this month because it has the most birthdays. Most of the others just have five, maybe six. This… This was a mistake.”

“You hold this close to your heart?”

“Yeah, my parents passed-”

“YOU'RE AN ORPHAN!?! Of course! I’m an orphan!” Alex exclaims, getting overly excited for talking about dead parents. Hercules smacks the back of his head.

“Sorry, he gets excited. So, where do we start?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

It’s about two hours into this and Aaron is already getting tired. He put an Elvis record on and they’ve been poorly singing along ever since. Lafayette is dealing with the very complicated ones and Hercules is in charge of baking. John and Aaron are leveling cakes and doing crumb coats, and Alex had been in charge of mixing. However, everything is mixed now, so he took a handheld fan and began fanning the cakes down to cool faster. Aaron is currently trying to make a baseball field for a little boy who loves sports. The outer field consisted of dyed coconut to look like grass. Once he’s done, he puts it in a back room, that he made cool to keep the cakes. As soon as he walks out, a handful of flour hits his face. Aaron wipes his eyes to see a smirking Alex.

“Got you.” Aaron rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen. Everybody watches him. “Aaron, are you okay? I just thought it would be funny, you’re not mad, are-”

Alex is cut off by a dollop of frosting landing on his nose.

“Got you.” Aaron repeats, smiling. John grabs the top of the cake he cut off while leveling. He stands on one of the counters with no food.

“FOOD FIGHT!” He screams, chucking it at Hercules. Hercules responds with a spoonful of whip cream. This continues for several minutes until Aaron throws another scoop of frosting at Alex. Alex dodges. Aaron watches in horror as it hits the side of a cake that Laf was working on. It was a cake of a unicorn head, and the frosting hit the unicorn’s cheek. Lafayette slowly turned to Aaron. 

Aaron couldn’t tell if Lafayette was angry or not.

Lafayette reached across the table and grabbed the bag of powdered sugar. His face became one of mischief.

“RUN, AARON, RUN!” Aaron screams and runs out of the kitchen, going to the living room. Lafayette follows. With himself cornered, Burr reviews the options.

The only good one is the door.

Aaron ducks underneath Laf, running to the hallway. Lafayette is hot on his heels. Neither has shoes on and Aaron is covered in various baking ingredients. He runs through the halls connecting the apartments, almost running into his neighbor on the way.

“Sorry, Ms. Susan!”

“What in the-” She sees a tall man chase down Aaron and three others following after them. “I swear, that boy will be the death of me.”

Aaron is able to make it approximately seven feet outside before the bag of powdered sugar hits him over the head. It explodes, getting on Lafayette just as much as it got on him.

“HA! I win, mon ami.”

“Look in a mirror and tell me who the real winner is.” Lafayette scowls. The others come up to him, laughing.

“How about dinner?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

James smiles, handing another customer their pizza. It’s about time for dinner, so it’s a bit of a rush hour. Despite James telling him several times to get off, Thomas is still sitting on the counter. Then again, nobody cares. It’s off to the side and no food touches it. James hears the bell ring and smiles.

“Welcome to Pizzageddon (Thomas came up with the name), how may- What the fuck?” One of James’ best friends stands at the entrance, body coated in powdered sugar, frosting, flour, whip cream, and cake crumbs. He’s got a wide smile on his face and walks in.

“I know there’s a rule about coming in without shoes, but I hope you can overlook it.”

“To be honest, I didn’t even notice. What happened to you?”

“Theo was supposed to help me with those cakes I was telling you about, but I got the wrong number some random people. However, they said they would help me and we got into a food fight after hours of work.” James gives him a look. “Hey! It’s not my fault that I accidentally called four immature boyfriends.” Thomas looks at him.

“Four immature boyfriends? Does that mean Laf’s here!?!”

“Yeah, how’d you-” Thomas jumps off the counter and bolts outside. Aaron watches him go.

“What just happened.”

“I don’t know what has happened since you walked through that door. Now, about your order.”

“Ah, yes. One pineapple pizza and one pepperoni.”

“You found someone who likes pineapple? I thought it was just you.”

“Haha. One of them’s a vegetarian.”

“It’ll be ready in fifteen, maybe twenty minutes.” Aaron sits down as James puts the pizzas in the oven. After a few minutes, he comes back with a timer in his hand and sits down. “Now tell me exactly what the fuck happened to you.”

“Like I said. I accidentally called Hercules instead of Theo and told them to help me decorate the cakes. For some reason, they accepted and came over. Then, Alex started a food fight.”

“Hamilton?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, great.” Aaron gave him a look. James got up to check on the pizza.

In the distance, two men could be heard screaming at each other.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Nine thirty at night and everyone drunk on sleep deprivation. There are only a few more cakes left, but they are big and require a lot of decoration and time for different items to set or cool. It’s one of those cakes that are just a bunch of cupcakes pushed together to create a picture. So what was the picture? A beach with a sunset in the background. Though Laf is good at decorating cakes, he stated that this is something John could do better. So, John took charge. Aaron has never seen a painter work but he needs to start. It’s hypnotizing. John has gone silent, brows furrowed in concentration. His tongue just barely hangs out of his mouth and all his attention goes to his work. No wonder people dream of falling for an artist. To have that attention turned to a person must make them feel so special. Aaron stops and looks around. Laf is eating one of the last pieces of pizza with Alex falling asleep on his shoulders. Hercules, the responsible person he is, is doing dishes. They are all so different, yet special and work together so well. Aaron wonders what it would be like to be with them every day. To see all their different faces and interact with their different personalities. To walk into a room and, for the first time in his life, have heads turn towards them and smiles climb on faces because he’s there. Aaron’s eyes widened in realization.

Fuck.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Alex plops down on the couch, completely tired out. It’s two in the morning and they have finally finished all the cakes. Aaron felt it was too dangerous to have them to drive themselves back due to the fact they could barely stay awake. He went to different closets and bedrooms to get pillows and blankets. John insisted they make a pillow fort. Speaking of which, John has a serious look on his face and is playing with his hair.

“John, what’s wrong.”

“Can we think about asking Aaron out on a date with us?” Hercules sits up from his position sprawled across Laf’s lap.

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking the same thing for a while now.”

“I’m okay with it too. But Alex, mon cheri, you know him the best.” Alex looks to the ceiling, thinking.

“He’s a lot calmer than all of us. But you’ve already seen that. I think we saw the entire range of his emotions today. Basically, what we saw today is what we would be getting.”

“Someone who doesn’t randomly yell or break out into musical numbers? I didn’t think it was possible.” Hercules said, a joking tint in his voice. Hercules is the calmest out of all of them, which is saying a lot about the others because Hercules is not that calm.

“I’m happy with what I saw. Besides, a date is to get to know someone better. We’re not gonna jump straight to boyfriend.”

“You’re right.” A few minutes later, Aaron comes back with pillows and blankets galore. They all stand up and help set the fort together. Alex smiles once it’s finished. Aaron puts on a Disney movie and they all get in. Lafayette breaks first.

“Go on a date with us.”

“What?”

“Go on a date with us. Just to dinner, maybe a movie. You don’t have to become a significant other quite yet, but we want to get to know you. We like what we’ve experienced today and want to see you again. So, go on a date with us!”

“Lafayette meant to add a please to the end of that sentence.” Aaron looks down picking at the blanket. Alex noticed and placed a hand on his. “You don’t need to decide now, just think about it.”

Their attention turns back to the movie as it starts. They are starting with Mulan because, in Aaron’s opinion, it’s the best. Everyone falls into a comfortable silence, trying not to doze off. It’s halfway through the third movie while Aaron was practically asleep that he broke the silence.

“I would love to go on a date with you.”


End file.
